Territorio neutral
by Mil Mundos
Summary: Por un fallo en un virus informático creado como venganza, 10 jóvenes quedan atrapados en la Tierra Media. La unión y la situación provocará serios cambios en sus vidas. Reviews!
1. Aterrizando

_**Ante todo decir que los personajes del señor de los anillos son obra de la maravillosa mente de J.R. , todos aquellos no pertenecientes a sus libros son obra mía (para bien o para mal). N.A**_

1. Aterrizando

Maximilian se despertó. En su cara se podía leer la mala leche que le entraba tener que levantarse para ir al instituto cada día, a las seis de la mañana. Extrañamente hacía sol y este le daba en la cara suavemente. _"Que extraño"_ pensó. _"Rara vez hace sol en Moscú"_ Se incorporó y toco arena bajo el, estaba en la orilla del mar. Le parecía haber estado durmiendo durante siglos y sin embargo se había acostado tarde y ahora acababa de rayar el alba…un momento! "¡_La playa! ¿Que hago yo en la playa?" _pensó. Se levantó de un bote y miró a su alrededor… una playa hasta donde te alcanzaba la vista, al otro lado un rio y una especie de puerto. _"Uhmmm_. _Debo estar soñando aún. Bien, si todo esto es un sueño, voy a explorar mi sueño._

- Perdonen, ¿me podrían decir dónde estoy? –Les dijo al llegar al puerto a un grupo de gente demasiado alta para su gusto incluso, con orejas picudas y extraña belleza, que se miraron entre ellos con cara de no comprender las palabras del muchacho. Al fin, de entre aquellas gentes salió un personaje vestido con ropas anchas, de pelo castaño y orejas picudas como los demás.

- Estas en los puertos grises -dijo con una voz firme pero agradable.

- ¿Los puertos grises? ¿Y eso donde queda?

- ¡Al Oeste de La Comarca! –Exclamó como si la pregunta del muchacho fuera una estupidez.

- La Comarca, pero eso… ¡está en la Tierra Media!

- Exacto, joven. ¿De dónde vienes tú que no conoces los puertos Grises, ni la comarca ni…?

- ¡De lejos! –Dijo Maximilian, rascándose la nuca, con cara de: "Mis padres me van a matar"-. ¡De muy, muy lejos! Si me… si me disculpan…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó otra de las voces, una mujer parecida al resto de figuras.

- Si, si yo…estoy bien…Solo, aturdido pero ya recuerdo donde estoy. Ahora, dispénsenme, debo volver a casa.- Esto último lo dijo como una súplica hacia un extraño dios del que tal vez leyó de niño (Valar? Maiar? No recordaba...) más que como una afirmación de lo que iba a hacer. Se alejó lentamente hacia el sol, mojado y lleno de salitre, con el cuerpo dolorido y el alma descompuesta, ante la desconcertada y atenta mirada de aquellas gentes.

Lejos de allá, sobre una mullida cama, una joven despertaba por enésima vez de su sueño, desconcertada.

- ¿Estás mejor? -Preguntó una voz dulce y varonil. Aurora entreabrió los ojos y vio a un caballero de gran porte, de pelo castaño y ojos de un azul claro que dejaban entrever el mismo cielo, cuajado de pequeñas nubes.

- Mmmmm si, gracias. ¿Dónde estoy?

- Jajajaja... Debes perder la memoria. Es la tercera vez que te despiertas y la tercera vez que me preguntas donde estas y...

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Jajajaja, si, y quien soy.

- ¿Y que me has respondido las dos anteriores? -Preguntó echándole arte y con una sonrisa linda, tomándose la situación con filosofía.

- Que estas en Gondor y que mi nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Soy el señor de estas tierras. Luego, cuando reaccionas a lo que te he dicho, me sueles preguntar, si es que no te desmayas antes, que haces...

- ¿...qué hago aquí? Sí, eso creo recordarlo. ¿Y bien?

- Nadie sabe como apareciste, mi hijo Eldarion te vio desde una de las ventanas del castillo caer desde el cielo y vino corriendo a decírmelo.

- Hummmm...Eldarion, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?

- Debe ser que recuerdas haberme oído...

- ¡LA TIERRA MEDIA, GONDOR, CLARO! - Dijo sentándose en la cama donde yacía de un salto, para volver a desplomarse después, cogiendo la almohada y cubriéndose la cara con ella.- ¡NOO! No puedo estar en la Tierra Media, esto debe ser un mal sueño.

- No, me temo que no, ambos estamos bien despiertos.

- Me duele la cabezaaaa...

- Eso es por el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza por la caída. -La muchacha se quedó en silencio cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación.-Adelante.

- ¿Âda? _(¿Padre?)_ -Dijo la cabecita de un niño, de pelo castaño y ojos de un azul profundo, que se asomó.

- ¡Eldarion, pasa, hijo mío!. -Dijo Aragorn, abriendo los brazos. El chiquillo entró corriendo y se abalanzó sobre su padre, no debería tener más de cinco añitos. El rey lo sentó sobre sus rodillas de cara a la muchacha.- Esta es ...¿cómo te llamas?

- Aurora Zeinebpero me llaman Auri.

- ¿Auri? Bueno, Eldarion, esta es Auri, Auri, mi hijo Eldarion.

- Aiya. (_Hola_) -Dijo la muchacha sin pensar en cómo ni por que, ante los ojipláticos personajes.

- Sabes...élfico.

- Oh, sí. Es cierto. -A la propia Aurora le extrañó poseer ese conocimiento.

- ¿Dónde naciste?

- En Dakar, pero mi familia se mudó a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre.

- Nueva…York.

- Oh, es cierto, lejos, rey Aragorn, lejos muy muy lejos de aquí. -_"Tanto que quizás no logre regresar" _Pensó.


	2. Inquietudes y reencuentros

2. Inquietudes y reencuentros

Debido a que ahora la diferencia de idioma en los diálogos va a ser notable y no me apetece tener que estar declinando y conjugando para escribir y luego traducir, voy a colocaros la chuletilla, que iré repitiendo en los próximos capítulos para que todos nos aclaremos.

Normal: Diálogos y acciones.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos. (Entre otras cosas van con comitas)_

**Negrita: Conversación en eldar o quenya.**

**_Negrita cursiva: Conversación en lengua enana._**

**Ahora os dejo con el cap.**

- Un momento. ¿Qué queréis decir? ¿No es un sueño?

- No, Max. –Dijo Philleas, un muchacho morenito, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos color miel. Su semblante era más bien alegre, aunque ahora parecía confuso.- Mark ya me lo intentó demostrar pegándome un puñetazo en el hombro. –El interpelado asintió, era totalmente idéntico a Philleas.

- No me acaba de cuadrar, -refutó Maximilian.- ¿Vosotros cuatro habéis aparecido aquí? ¿En La Comarca?

- Si, -respondió Mark- al parecer, desde la guerra del anillo nadie tiene miedo, nadie se esconde. Aunque a los hobbits no les ha hecho ni pizca de gracia, eso sí.

- A mí lo que me escama – dijo Seal, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde claro, con la piel pálida toda llena de pecas.- No es que nosotros cuatro hayamos aterrizado…

- Algunos aterrizaron. –Intervino por primera vez un muchacho de pelo y ojos marrón oscuro, con la piel morena, por su acento se notaba que era de Sudamérica.- Yo, según dicen ustedes que me recogieron, aparecí en el río.

- Bueno, no me interrumpas. Lo que me escama no es que hayamos acabado en La Comarca, sino que nos hayamos encontrado, o por lo menos los gemelos y yo con las familias de los antiguos miembros de la comunidad del Anillo o eso dice Felipe. –Dijo señalando al chico que le interrumpió.

- Si, lo afirmo. No sé cómo ni porque, pero estoy seguro de que deben de haber pasado unos veinte años de la caída del mal en la Tierra Media.

- Que freak. ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de esto?

- Me gusta.

- Bueno, bueno, chicos. El caso es que habría que hacer algo, ¿no? –Intentó cambiar de tema Maximilian. –Deberíamos buscar el modo de salir de aquí.

- Eso hemos hecho. –Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. Un algo ajado Samsagaz Gamyi, acompañado de una hermosa muchacha hobbit se acercó a ellos acompañado de dos hobbits más, de la misma edad más o menos que él.

- Ya hemos avisado a gente que conocemos fuera de aquí, aunque más por curiosidad que por hostilidad.

- ¿A quién habéis avisado?

- A gente que os ha respondido, chicos. –Dijo una hobbit de rizos rubios, entrando en la sala y dándole a Sam una carta. Este la leyó detenidamente y se la pasó a sus compañeros ante los expectantes muchachos, que pese a la sorpresa por un lado y al miedo a lo (más o menos en función del muchacho) desconocido, no podían dejar de estar aun agradecidos, dadas las circunstancias de su caída, sus ropas y lo cerrado de la raza hobbit, por que los hubieran acogido.- Bueno, señor Tuk, señor Brandigamo, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Una última aventura?

- Jajajaja, eso no tienes que preguntárnoslo a nosotros.-Dijo uno de los interpelados, mirando a la mujer de rizos, que tenía cara de pocos amigos solo de escucharlos.

- No Sam, no quiero que…

- Tranquila cariño, no pasará nada. Vamos los tres juntos y aún no estoy tan viejo! Mira, -dijo enseñándole la carta a la mujer-, ¿ves? ¡Es solo llevarles allí descansar unos días y volver! ¡No tardaremos tanto!

- Nada te hará dejar de lado el viaje, ¿no? –Sam la miró con toda la cara de inocente que pudo.- De acueeerdo.

- ¡Jajá! Haced los paquetes, volvemos a los caminos!

- ¿Que ha querido decir el viejo? –Preguntó Mark.

- Que nos vamos, no sé dónde.

- No os preocupéis. –Dijo uno de los dos hobbits, al que Sam había mirado cuando había dicho "señor Tuk".- Os lo iremos contando todo por el camino.

Aurora se desperezó, ya llevaba una semana en Gondor y ya se había acostumbrado a pelear con su ayuda de cámara todas las mañanas por el vestuario (ya que la muchacha era muy reticente a llevar vestido). Aquella mañana presagiaba un buen día, el sol le había rozado suavemente la cara, acompañado de los gateos en su cama de una pequeña criaturita con la que la muchacha había desarrollado una cierta amistad.

Abrió un ojo, Éldarion estaba ahí echado bocabajo sobre ella, mirándola. A una cierta distancia, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Al parecer solo el pequeño príncipe había tomado confianza con la muchacha.

- **Buenos días.**

- **Mmmmm.¡No me quiero levantaaaar!**

- ¡**Pero prometiste que jugarías conmigo!**

- **De acueeeerdo! –**Aurora se quitó las sabanas, echándolas sobre Éldarion, que rodó para quitarse de encima de la chica y que se levantara antes de quitarse las mantas de encima.- **Hoy no discutiremos con Nië, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me ayudas a encontrar un vestido bonito?**

- ¡**Si!**

El principito por poco no se mete entero en el baúl donde la muchacha tenía la ropa. La gran mayoría de esa ropa eran vestidos propiedad de la dama Arwen, esposa del rey. Una minoría había sido comprada para la invitada de honor (es decir, ella). Invitada de honor desde que el rey había recibido una serie de cartas de las que solo la reina conocía el contenido y la procedencia aparte del rey. Luego estaba "el paquete", es decir, sus vaqueros anchos de pata de elefante, su top ajustado y su blusa, amén de su ropa interior, (¡la ropa que llevaba al llegar a la Tierra Media, vaya!) Junto al paquete estaba su bolso y sus consiguientes objetos, propiedad de la muchacha: móvil (sin cobertura, así que apagado para no gastar la batería), MP3 (sin usar a pesar de que tiene pilas para no gastarlas), llaves, maquillaje (guardado para un caso de necesidad, nunca se sabe!), monedero…

Al fin el pequeño sacó un vestido sencillo, pero muy hermoso, de color blanco con bordados dorados, escotado y largo, pero apropiado para correr (y jugar) con un pequeño pero muy ágil elfo. Rápidamente se cambió en el baño, contiguo a sus aposentos, y se miró un momento en el espejo. Le quedaba bien la prenda con su piel aún morena por el sol. Hacía que pareciera más morena incluso. No se había peinado, pero los aceites que la dama Arwen le puso cuando la ayudó a bañarse hacían que el pelo pareciera recién peinado. Siempre le había gustado su pelo, de un marrón más oscuro que su piel y que contrastaba perfectamente, haciendo un efecto precioso con sus ojos verdes. Una mano estiro de ella con ímpetu, implacable, no dejándola ponerse ni los zapatos.

Juntos ella y el principito salieron por los pasillos. El niño iba dándole los zapatos a la joven, que se los ponía por el camino. Fueron a desayunar, pero no al comedor, sino a las cocinas. En ellas había unas cuantas y madrugadoras damas y algunos caballeros. Nadie se sorprendió de ver al principito ahí, lo miraron como si fuera uno más e incluso le ayudaron a sentarse en una de las sillas. Un vaso de leche y unos cuantos bollitos ayudaron a Aurora a despejarse mientras le iba enseñando a Éldarion juegos como el escondite, la rayuela… ¡incluso a jugar a pollito ingles! El principito tampoco se quedaba atrás explicando los juegos a los que más le gustaba jugar. Una mano en el hombro de la joven interrumpió las explicaciones.

- Auri. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¿Cómo nos ha…?

- Fui a buscarte a tus aposentos y al ver que no estabas, fui a los de mi hijo para confirmar la sospecha de que te había levantado antes de hora solo porque anoche en la cena le prometiste jugar con él. Pero me temo que no habrá juegos, al menos durante esta mañana. –Esta última frase la dijo mirando a su hijo, que tenía una cara triste.

- De acuerdo, rey Áragorn. ¿Cuándo…?

- Lo antes posible, dentro de un ratito, ya que estoy aquí, voy a desayunar.

- De acuerdo. –Dijo Aurora mirando la carita de pena de Éldarion.- Iremos a jugar un ratito y después, cuando tu padre haya desayunado iré a hablar con él, ¿que te parece?

- ¡Sí!

Poco duraron para el príncipe los juegos, aunque el rey recriminó a Aurora su tardanza.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

- Se lo acaba de llevar la dama Arwen, supongo que para que no escuchara las conversaciones ajenas.

- Hummmm… No sé si sabes que últimamente he recibido una serie de misivas. –La muchacha asintió.- Estas han circulado entre mis más intimas amistades y todas han coincidido en que han llegado una serie de extrañas gentes de no se sabe dónde, algunas como tú dicen que provienen de este, ¿cómo era? Nueva…

- Nueva York.

- Sí, eso. Por eso, dadas las circunstancias, hemos decidido reuniros a todos aquí, en Gondor, para ayudaros a averiguar, ya que todos lo pedís, cómo volver a vuestra casa.

- ¡Ya! –Dijo Aurora, que por un lado había visto crecer de golpe sus esperanzas de que hubiera otros como ellas, lo que demostraba que no estaba loca... o seguía indicando que todo aquello era un delirio dentro de su cabeza. Por otro estaba mosqueada, teniendo en cuenta lo muchiiiisimo que habían confiado en ella, no dejándola nunca sola, y menos si había alguien importante junto a ella, no fuera a invocar a las fuerzas del mal.- Por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con querer tenernos controlados. ¡Siempre guardias a mi alrededor! No sé cómo pensasteis que no lo notaría. Como llegué no se ni cómo aquí...

- Por muy mal que suene y siendo sinceros, si. Es justo por eso. ¡No te ofendas, Auri, por favor! –Se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara que ponía la muchacha, no mejorando mucho la situación al hacerlo con un tono que a la muchacha le sonaba muy cercano al que uno usaría para decir: "Madura y asúmelo, eres una prisionera de guerra".- Necesitábamos hacer que tú confiaras en nosotros, cuando recibí las cartas yo… ¡necesitaba que te quedaras! ¡Llegaste en extrañas circunstancias, con ropas extrañas, sabiéndolo todo de nosotros, de nuestro pasado, de un lugar que nosotros no conocíamos, a veces hablas de cosas que nosotros no entendemos, mi hijo me lo ha dicho, pero dice que no cree que estés loca! –Explotó el rey al fin. Tras un prolongado rato de incomodo silencio, el rey rompió el hielo.- Lo lamento. En verdad debí haber supuesto que reaccionarias así.

- No, yo debí haberme puesto en vuestra piel. Debo ser el ser más extraño de toda la Tierra Media, yo sé casi todo sobre Arda, toda su historia y todo y sin embargo casi nadie sabe sobre mi mundo. -El monarca asintió, acompañándola en su propuesta, en silencio.- ¿Por eso me dejasteis estar con Éldarion? ¿Para qué confiara en vosotros?

- Jajaja, si, entre otras cosas. Me arrepiento de confesarte esto, pero, la verdad es que me siento mejor siendo sincero…y viendo que a no te lo has tomado tan mal como creía.

- La procesión va por dentro, pero lo superaré. Uno de mis sueños siempre fue estar aquí. Concretamente ir a Lothlorien, pero me conformo con Gondor.

- No te pierdes nada. A mí personalmente me gusta más Rivendell. No sé qué es exactamente lo que me hace confiar en ti, confiarte esto quiero decir, quizás cuentos o leyendas que oí de niño.

- ¿De quién? -"¿_De Gandalf?"_

- No lo recuerdo, la verdad. Mmmmm me estoy poniendo nostálgico. Abandonemos el tema pues, de todos, modos, no sabes más que la mitad de la historia.

- ¿A qué os referís?

- A nada, tranquila.

- Podéis contármelo, tranquilo.

- No, no es asunto tuyo. Por ahora concentremos nuestra atención en teneros a todos en el mismo sitio.

- Entiendo.

- Te encuentro algo ausente, Auri.

- ¿Qué? No, solo pensaba.

- ¿En qué?

- "¿_En qué? ¡En que! Tengo millones de preguntas y teorías que desean encontrar su sitio en mi desordenada mente, donde las ideas surgen como geiseres!"-_ En cuándo vendrá el resto de la gente, cómo serán, cosas así. También en el asunto de la confianza, no podemos hablar de él sin tocar temas que ocultamos el uno al otro por motivos importantes para ambos, y así no hay quien se aclare! Pero eso si, no pierdo la esperanza de que todo se solucionará, de que todo irá bien.

Dos caras con sonrisas de desesperación interna, dos cuerpos más fuertes en espíritu aún si cabe que en fuerza bruta, dos almas nobles se fundieron en un abrazo y se insuflaron energía mutuamente. Solo cabía esperar y no perder la fé en que todo mejoraría con el correr de los días.

Dos días después se anunció la prematura llegada de alguien por el horizonte, así que el castillo tuvo que ser acabado de arreglar a corre prisa y Aurora fue despertada antes de hora. Arreglada por las doncellas y sin haber desayunado, corrió (en cuanto las neuronas dormidas se le juntaron haciendo contacto para que reaccionara) por los pasillos hasta entrar en la sala del trono, donde ya estaban sentados Áragorn y Arwen y Éldarion ya estaba en las escaleras. Lanzándose junto al príncipe escasos instantes antes de que se abriera la puerta y entraran dos personajes acompañados del guardia: dos elfos altos y rubios, uno de pelo largo y de apariencia más mayor y otro más joven y con el pelo por los hombros. _"¡Légolas! ¡De cajón! Ese es Légolas"_ pensó la chica, que ni siquiera reparó en el otro elfo.

Los reyes se levantaron, junto con el príncipe y la muchacha, que acababa de dar los detalles a su vestido, en el que no había podido reparar hasta el momento. Áragorn y Légolas se abrazaron mientras Auri recibía un severo pero divertido "Ha faltado poco" por parte de la reina y se peleaba por lo bajito con el príncipe, que se reía de su cara de dormida.

Tras besar la mano de la reina y cruzar unas palabras con los monarcas, hecho que le dio tiempo a Éldarion de arreglarle el lazo de detrás del vestido a su compañera, que aprovechaba para comerse medio bollito que le había traído la criada y como premio, le daba el otro medio al príncipe, Légolas tomó la palabra.

- He venido tal y como me pediste, trayendo conmigo al muchacho que aterrizó en mis dominios. Este extraño huésped aterrizó de la nada en el salón de baile que en ese momento estaba vacío, menos mal. Muchacho. -Le llamó.

Aurora se fijó por fin en el otro elfo y, automáticamente lo vio, las rodillas le temblaron y en sus estomago surgieron cientos de mariposillas. _"¿Es él? No, no es él, no puede ser él. ¡Es clavadito! ¡No puede ser! ¿Puede ser?" _Se acercó al grupo acompañada por el principito en el preciso momento en el que Legolas decía:

**Quien será el chavalote que tan mal ha hecho sentirse a una de nuestros protagonistas? Tan guapo es como para que ella se sienta así? Lo veremos en próximos ficts (según el tiempo del que yo disponga).**


	3. Cambios

3. Cambios

Como siempre.

Normal: Diálogos y acciones.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos. (Entre otras cosas van con comitas)_

**Negrita: Conversación en eldar o quenya.**

_**Negrita cursiva: Conversación en lengua enana.**_

- He venido tal y como me pediste, trayendo conmigo al muchacho que aterrizó en mis dominios. Este extraño huésped aterrizó de la nada en el salón de baile que en ese momento estaba vacío, menos mal. Muchacho. -Le llamó.

Aurora se fijó por fin en el otro elfo y, automáticamente lo vio, las rodillas le temblaron y en sus estomago surgieron cientos de mariposillas. _"Es él? No, no es él, no puede ser él. Es clavadito! No puede ser! Puede ser?" _Se acercó al grupo acompañada por el principito en el preciso momento en el que Legolas decía:

- Dama Arwen, Aragorn, os presento a…

- ¡Leo! –Terminó Aurora. Todos se giraron hacia la muchacha, incluso el chico que al verla abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Auri! Hola. –La muchacha sonrió tímida y ligeramente, después de todo lo que habían pasado no sabía si debía darle dos besos o no. Fue el muchacho rubio el que tomó la iniciativa, extendiendo los brazos y abrazándose. En momentos como aquel, y entre gente como ellos, no hacía falta demasiado. Un simple y fuerte abrazo, un beso en la frente y palabras de añoranza y perdón susurradas bastaron.

- Leonard, lamento interrumpir la escena… -Dijo el silvano, haciendo que los chicos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y de que no era lugar ni momento.

- Oh, sí. Lo siento, señor. Solo ha sido… un arrebato, no esperaba encontrar aquí a Aurora y…

- Ya, bueno. No te disculpes. –Dijo Arwen con una sonrisa. A pesar de que era más mayor que Aragorn, la infancia y juventud de los elfos duraba más que la de los humanos y ella recordaba más momentos de esta que su esposo. Recordaba cuantas veces habían vuelto sus hermanos antes de tiempo de un lugar y la alegría súbita que se siente cuando ves a tus seres queridos sin esperártelo.

- Pero ya que os conocéis y no hace falta presentaros -comentó el rey- a mí al menos, me gustaría que me contarais más sobre tu mundo y sobre como sabéis de Arda.

- ¿No iban a venir otros a Gondor? Quizás sería mejor contar cosas cuando estemos todos juntos y así no tener que repetir las cosas varias veces.

- Esto confirma mis sospechas. –Dijo Légolas.

- ¿Qué sospechas? -Preguntó Aurora.

- Que somos espías. –Dijo Leo al mismo tiempo que Aragorn y Légolas decían: "Que sois espías."

- Otra de las razones que hacían que no me fiara de ti, lo siento Auri.

- No importa. Ahora, al menos, no me importa. –Matizó, abrazándose a Leo por la cintura, pues ahora…-¡Eh! ¡Eres muy alto, eres más alto que antes! ¡Y vas peinado!

- Sí, bueno, no. No me he peinado, te lo juro, es mi pelo, es así. Creo que es porque…

- ¡Eres un elfo! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás muy raro, pero las orejas molan! ¿puedo tocarlas?

- ¿Yo raro? ¡Mírate tú! ¡Llevas falda! ¿Y tu ropa?

- En un baúl en mi cuarto. Jajajaja… ¡Jamás te imagine con esas ropas! –Dijo mirando la blusa blanca y la casaca y los pantalones verde oscuro del chico.- Siempre dijiste que odiabas la T…

- YA LO SE, no toques el tema, ¿vale?

- Jajaja… Vale.

Una manita estiró de la manga del chico.

- ¿Eres amigo de Auri?

- Si. –Contestó el chico, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que el mini elfo.- Creo que soy el mejor amigo de Auri.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo creía que YO era su mejor amigo! –Dijo una voz tras ellos, todos se giraron para ver a un enano barbudo y moreno que acompañaba a un muchacho desproporcionado para su tamaño. El chico tenía la cabeza ligeramente pequeña para esos hombros anchos. De pelo rojizo, pecoso y de ojos oscuros, parecía una mole a la que hubieran encogido de repente y sin pensar en las proporciones.

Mientras Aragorn y Légolas saludaban al enano barbudo, Leo y Aurora abrazaron al chico.

- ¡Gustav!

- ¡Leo! ¿Como est…? -La cara del chico pasó de la alegría a la sorpresa y después a una carcajada inmensa, todo en un santiamen.- ¡Joder, que orejones!

- Ya, vale. ¿Tampoco hay que burlarse!–Dijo el chico, tapándose las orejas con el pelo mientras Legolas miraba a Gus con cara de incredulidad, ¿cómo se atreviaa hablar asi de las orejas de los elfos? Gus sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- ¡Auri! ¡Hola, enana! –Exclamó agarrando a la chica por la cintura y estrechándola contra sí.

- ¿Enana? –Dijo la muchacha, divertida.- ¡Te saco una cabeza, Gus!

- Ya, vale. ¡Tampoco hay que burlarse! –Gus se puso de puntillas mientras Légolas se reía por el comentario de Aurora. – ¿Cómo habéis crecido tanto?

- Yo he crecido. –Dijo Leo.- Aurora, al parecer, no. Tu, sin embargo, has encogido, jajaja...

- ¡Estás muy gracioso!

- No sabes lo bien que me lo voy a pasar contigo, jajaja. ¡Vas a recibir todas las bromitas que me has hecho desde antes de lo que recuerdo por ser más alto que yo! –Leo miró a Aurora, buscando su aprobación, pero la chica se había quedado en la inopia, mirando a un punto fijo, perdido en la pared que tenía enfrente.- Auri, Auroraaa, Aurora Zeineb, ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Que? Sisi, estoy, estaba pensando en varias teorías que… prefiero comentaros en privado. -Dijo la chica en bajito para que la oyeran solo sus compañeros.

- Bueno, -dijo el enano a los tres jovencitos.- Al parecer ya os conocéis los tres. Aunque me pregunto de que.

- ¡Por favor, no pensará también que somos espías! –Dijo Aurora mirando a Aragorn con desesperación.

- Dadnos una explicación más razonable de de que os conocéis.- Sugirió hábilmente el silvano.

- Pero para eso tendríamos que explicar muchas cosas de el mundo de dónde venimos. Y vos, rey Aragorn, faltaríais a nuestro acuerdo.

- Bueno, yo creo que ellos merecen una explicación. Claro que yo le he dado a Légolas tantas explicaciones que...

- ¿Que qué?

- Que creo que cree que somos espías por esas explicaciones.

- Bueno, explicad.

- Pues veréis. –Dijo Leo mirando a Légolas.- ¿Recordáis el sistema instantáneo de conexión por todo el territorio conocido del que os hable? –El silvano asintió y fue seguido por los otros dos, que habían leído de ello en los mensajes de su compañero.- Pues bien, yo conocí a Auri cuando ella se cambió de casa y vino a vivir a mi ciudad, pero a Gus lo conocemos por ese sistema de conexión instantánea.

- ¿Y es una especie de magia o algo así? –Preguntó Légolas.

- No. –Dijo Aurora.- Se hace por medio de máquinas muy avanzadas que yo no comprendo bien del todo.

Después de explicarles unas cuantas cosas más, Aurora, ansiosa por hablar con sus dos mejores amigos a solas, le pidió al rey poder marcharse a enseñarles el lugar a sus amigos. Al recibir la negativa por parte del rey, que opinaba que primero sus amigos debían descansar y bañarse, antes de comer, Aurora puso cara de "Nos vemos luego, entonces" mientras sus compañeros se marchaban, guiados por criadas, a sus respectivos aposentos junto a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Sistema de qué? –Le susurró Gus a Leo mientras se ponía la camisa limpia en el cuarto de Leo, que había invadido. Se les había dado una habitación a los chicos junto a la de Aurora.

- Sistema de conexión instantánea por todo el territorio conocido. ¡Internet!

- ¡Ahhh!

- A ti te sacan del rugby y ya no sirves para nada más.

- ¿Hay algo más? Jejeje…

Después de comer y contar cada uno como fue su "adaptación al medio" durante toda la tarde en la que Aurora estuvo ausente, por lo que Aragorn contó por ella su versión de la historia, todos cenaron juntos y continuaron charlando, pues Aurora había tenido que romper su promesa a Aragorn por la curiosidad de Légolas y Gimli, que solo sabía en qué consistía el rugby gracias a Gus. También hubo explicaciones de las costumbres generales de cada raza en la Tierra Media por parte de los tres amigos, ayudados por Arwen.

Aquella noche, entre juegos con Éldarion e intercambios de costumbres durante la cena, los chicos y sobretodo Aurora -que apareció para el banquete- aprendieron de la Tierra Media lo que no estaba en los escritos. Lógicamente los naturales del lugar se interesaron por el conocimiento de los tres chicos, dos de los cuales sabían élfico y el tercero, lengua enana. Fue Aurora la que se encargó de explicar lo justo sobre los libros de Tolkien, que tuvo que definir como "una recopilación de la historia general de Arda, con especial hincapié en la vida de Bilbo y la aventura del anillo". Por supuesto, no se mentó la existencia de película ninguna, ya había bastante con explicar como saben ellos (sobretodo Aurora) sobre Arda y sin embargo nadie en Arda sabe de su mundo.

- Auri. –Dijo Gus en voz bajita mientras Gimli contaba una anécdota entre enanos.- ¿Que te ha pasado esta tarde? ¿Por qué te has ido?

- Tenía un par de cosas que escribir para que no se me olvidaran, una serie de coincidencias que me mosquean y de preguntas que me surgen, a las que no puedo responder y creo que no podré hacerlo hasta que no vengan los demás del Oeste.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que vienen del Oeste? –Preguntó Leo, que parecía abstraído mirando a Gimli, en voz más baja aún que ellos, dándoles un susto.

- Es solo una teoría, no estoy segura al cien por cien. Oye, ¿a ti no te han enseñado a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

- Que yo sepa me atañe, además, no puedo evitarlo, habláis demasiado alto.

- Espero que todo se solucione con la llegada de los que faltan.

- A los que, por cierto, conocemos si mis teorías no fallan.

Efectívamente, se conocían, de una cosa u otra. Todos estaban desperdigados en aquel momento en la habitación de Aurora. Siete chicos y una chica, todos en silencio. Los gemelos Mark y Philleas Papopoulos estaban echados cada uno con los pies junto a la cabeza de su idéntico en la cama. Maximilian estaba sentado en el escritorio del cuarto con las piernas entrecruzadas, estilo indio con las manos agarrándose las rodillas en plan yoga mientras Leo, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cama, acariciaba el pelo de Aurora, de quien no se solía separar demasiado y que en ese momento tenía la cabeza el hombro del chico, para tranquilizarla. Gus estaba en una silla sentado con los dedos entrecruzados y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, hundiendo su nariz en sus manos que formaban una máscara en la faz del chico, de nariz hacia abajo mientras Seal observaba el papel en el que estaba escribiendo Felipe, en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- Tiene sentido lo que ha hecho Aurora. –Dijo Felipe después de un rato de silencio, girándose y dejando de contemplar el paisaje que desde la ventana se extendía hacia él y haciendo que todos dejaran su silencio y su quietud para incorporarse rápidamente.- Aún con un fallo en la parte de Maximilian que, de todos modos sigue teniendo sentido. A decir verdad, yo también había llegado a la misma conclusión que tú, Auri. No hemos caído donde hemos caído por nada, sino, ¿por qué no caer juntos?

- Quizás fuera porque no todos estábamos en el mismo sitio en ese momento. Estábamos separados.

- Pero nuestras distancias tampoco son equivalentes, no estábamos igual de lejos los unos de los otros en la tierra como aquí.

- Me estoy rayando, ¿quieres hablar en cristiano? -Se exasperó Gus.- ¡No todos somos tan frikis como tú!

- Quiero decir que no estamos AQUÍ y ASÍ por nada. ¡Mira el papel! –Exclamó señalando con el índice el trozo de hoja de libreta sacada de la mochila de la chica junto al bolígrafo.

[[Aragorn - Aurora - Humanos - Gondor

Légolas- Leonard - Elfos - Bosque negro

Gimli - Gustav - Enanos - Montañas Azules

Merry - Mark - Hobbits - Los Gamos

Pippin - Philleas - Hobbits - La comarca

Sam - Seal - Hobbits - La comarca

Frodo - Felipe - Hobbits - Más allá del río, La comarca

Gandalf Mithrandir - Maximilian - Mago? Maiar? - Playa

¿Dónde está Boromir?]]

- Uno de nosotros por cada miembro de la comunidad del anillo... o casi. Pensadlo bien. ¡Estamos alterados, chicos! ¡Excepto Aurora y Max, el que no es desproporcionadamente pequeño, con perdón, tiene orejas picudas o pelo en los pies!

- Creo que se lo que quieres decir. –Comentó Mark.- Además, esta organización de aterrizajes no puede ser casual, entre otras cosas, porque no existe la casualidad. Hemos caído donde cada uno nació o apareció por primera vez en el mundo. En mi opinión algo o alguien que conoce la Tierra Media nos ha mandado aquí. ¡No me miréis así! He leído que en el espacio hay agujeros interdimensionales.

- Ya, claro. ¡Pues que yo sepa no he montado en ningún cohete, flipao! No creo que haya ninguna manera más de viajar así.

- ¿Se te ocurre una explicación mejor?

- Organización, aun nos falta Boromir. Falta uno de nosotros, que debería aparecer por... aquí.

- A mí no me miréis, yo no he visto a nadie. Quizás Boromir fuera el hijo del senescal pero no naciera precisamente aquí y su madre rompiera aguas en otro sitio.

- ¡Chicos! No se si servirá de algo, pero ahora que lo dices, -dijo Seal- Felipito, con lo empollones que sois Aurora y tú, no os habéis dado cuenta de que, por h o por b nos conocemos todos, sino uno a otro si que alguno conoce a ambos. Quizás lo que nos ha hecho estar aquí nos conozca a todos.

- ¡Pues como coja al algo o alguien, lo crujo! –Exclamó Gus, crujiendo sus puños.

- ¿Que haces, Felipe? –Preguntó Aurora al ver a su compañero escribir en el papel sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando el chico libró el folio, en él estaba dibujado un círculo con "Algo" escrito en él.

- Un esquema de nuestra situación actual. Me ayudan a pensar mejor.

- Oid. ¿Y si ese algo y el equivalente de Boromir son la misma persona?

- ¿El que nos ha mandado aquí? –Preguntó Philleas.

- Si.

- ¡Nos tendrá que sacar igual que nos ha metido! ¡Eso si es que sobrevive a la paliza que le pienso meter! –Apuntó Gus.

- ¿Y si no nos saca? –Dijo Mark-. Igual no sabe deshacer lo que hizo.

- Si Algo no nos saca saldremos nosotros. –Sentenció Leo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Aún no lo sé, Mark, pero no me pienso quedar aquí!

- Nos podría ayudar el viejecito, ¿no? –Preguntó Max.- Gandalf, creo que era.

- No creo que se pueda. –Murmuró Felipe.- Mark tiene razón. No es magia de lo que hablamos, hablamos de ciencia. La magia no existe.

- ¡Y lo dice el amante de Tolkien!

- El hecho de que me guste pensar en que existe no implica que exista.

- Bueno, pero ¿qué hacemos hasta que Algo y/o Boromir aparezca o aparezcan y Algo nos saque de aquí si es que nos saca?

- Adaptarnos al medio. –Dijo Leo con resolución.

- ¿Quieres decir?

- Convertirnos en Tierramedianos, sí. ¡Es lo mejor para sobrevivir! –Aclaró el muchacho

- ¿Tierramedianos? ¿Y eso como se hace? – Preguntó Gus.

- Hummm, podríais aprender élfico. –Sugirió Aurora.

- Paso.

- Para las ropas no hay más remedio, sobre todo para las mías, eso ya lo tenemos arreglado. -Dijo la chica mirando su vestido.

- Hay que procurar no llamar la atención. –Sentenció Felipe.

- Viviremos a la antigua: ¡sin electrónica, ni móviles ni nada! ¡Será como viajar al pasado! –Exclamó Seal, entusiasmado.

- Voy a morir. Philleas, hermano, te cedo todos mis libros y revistas de ciencia ficción.

- Jajaja, sobrevivirás, te lo aseguro. Lo que sí que podríamos hacer sería aprender oficios. Por ejemplo: Felipe, a ti se te da bien estudiar. Podrías ayudar a los verdaderos Tierramedianos, como dice Leo, a investigar como volver, por si Algo no puede. Gus, Leo, sois los que en mejor forma están, podríais entrenar para convertiros en…

- ¡…soldados! ¡Soldados de verdad!

- Primero tendréis que ser aprendices, ¿no?

- Tierramedianos, soldados, dinero... ¡Hey! ¡Me habéis dado una idea!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha con cara de intriga mientras ella iba urdiendo sus planes. Acercaron las cabezas a la de ella con un gesto de la chica, que les explicó en voz baja sus planes.

- Es un buen cebo.

- Si pertenece a nuestro mundo querrá acudir sin pensar.

Al no oír bien lo que ocurría allí dentro, una sombra se movió de donde estaba, junto a la puerta y caminó apresurada casi sin ser advertida por los pasillos del castillo.

**En que estará pensando la maquiavélica y macabra mente de Aurora? De quién es esa sombra? A donde va? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. ¡Arda's game!

**La chuletilla, como siempre!**

Normal: Diálogos y acciones.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos. (Entre otras cosas van con comitas)_

**Negrita: Conversación en eldar o quenya.**

**_Negrita cursiva: Conversación en lengua enana._**

**_4. ¡Arda's game!_**

Todos se quedaron mirando a la muchacha con cara de intriga mientras ella iba urdiendo sus planes. Acercaron las cabezas a la de ella con un gesto de la chica, que les explicó en voz baja sus planes.

- Es un buen cebo.

- Si pertenece a nuestro mundo querrá acudir sin pensar.

Al no oír bien lo que ocurría allí dentro, una sombra se movió de donde estaba, junto a la puerta y caminó apresurada casi sin ser advertida por los pasillos del castillo

Alguien tocó a la puerta en la sala de reuniones, donde estaban comentando sus impresiones entre ellos los tres hobbits, Légolas, Gimli y Aragorn, además de estar informando los tres últimos a los tres primeros sobre un problema de enormes dimensiones. Todos enmudecieron por prudencia al oírlo y miraron a la puerta, por la que entró un anciano barbudo ya conocido por todos, con cayado y ropas blancas en silencio.

- ¡Mithrandir! ¡Ya era hora! Cuéntanos, por favor, lo que sabes de los chicos.

El anciano continuó avanzando hasta la única silla que quedaba libre en aquella privada reunión en silencio y con paso pausado. Acalló la expectación de todos iluminándolos con una mirada que parecía decir: "Tiempo al tiempo, aún no". Sus ojos, curiosos a pesar de la sabiduría que reflejaban se posaron en cada una de las caras inquisidoras de los caballeros presentes antes de sentarse tranquilamente en el sitial.

- ¡Bueno! –Se exasperó Gimli, cortando el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

- Antes de mi llegada estabais hablando de temas más interesantes, continuad.

- Esperábamos que aclararas nuestras mentes con lo que de ellos has escuchado.

- Lo que de ellos he oído y lo que de su interior he visto, aún no puedo decíroslo. He de hallar primero las palabras para expresarme.

- ¿Tan extraños son? –Preguntó Merry.

- Extraños, si, pero sobretodo sorprendentes. –Contestó el anciano.

- ¿Son espías o no? –Inquirió Légolas.

- No, o por lo menos de ellos solo dos sabrían desenvolverse en Arda, el resto dependen completamente de ellos, pero si fueran espías a estas alturas estaríais hartos de que os hubieran hecho preguntas comprometidas o referentes a vuestros respectivos dominios. No, solo dos nos conocen. Pero bueno, estoy complicando mis respuestas, para variar. Mientras les oía ¿cómo decirlo? Pude ver en el interior de cada uno, en sus respectivos corazones.

- ¡Ohh! –Exclamó Pippin, interesado-. ¿Y bien?

- Son completamente diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos.

- ¡Cuéntanos! –Le azuzó Sam.

- ¿Por dónde empezar?

- Por Aurora, si se me permite, por favor.

- De acuerdo, jajaja… Aurora, Aurora Zeineb, la única chica del grupo, la niña mimada de todos, es querida por todos como una hermana, especialmente por Leonard. Es la más mayor del grupo. Tiene muy buena voz y está orgullosa de ello, de su gran inventiva y de nadar con presteza. Es muy bella tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero a veces es muy impulsiva…

- Como uno que yo me se.-Comentó Légolas por lo bajo.

- …Sabe mucho de Arda, aunque no tanto como Felipe, quien no se lleva del todo bien con Gus, aunque sí con los demás, es extraordinariamente inteligente, aunque muy dependiente de sus amigos…

- Me recuerda a Frodo.-Suspiro Sam.

- …sobretodo de Seal, el más tímido de todos. Muchos de ellos creen que Seal no escucha cuando le hablan pero se entera de todo e intenta aprender de todo cuanto le rodea. Si todos son leales a sí mismos y al grupo, Seal es el más leal de todos.

- ¡Jajá, como tú! –Le dijo Merry sonriendo a Sam, que se había quedado serio, escuchando.

- Sí, la verdad es que son bastante parecidos a nosotros. Incluso, según dicen, han cambiado físicamente, convirtiéndose en hobbits, elfos o enanos.

- ¿Y Leo y Gus se llevan tan bien como nosotros? –Preguntó Gimli mientras le pegaba unos cuantos codazos amistosos pero dolorosos a Légolas que parecía impasible.

- Se llevan exactamente como vosotros. No pueden estar juntos, jajaja, ¡pero tampoco separados! –Rió Gandalf mientras veía divertido como el príncipe elfo, con un ágil movimiento de mano, había tirado de un empujón a Gimli de su silla.- Mientras que ambos son ágiles y Fuertes, Gus prefiere usar su fuerza y Leo, su agilidad. Leo ama la batalla, mientras que Gus prefiere jugar a un deporte de su mundo… bastante rudo.

- ¿Y los gemelos? –Pregunto Merry.

- Mark y Philleas Papopoulos, separados están incompletos, juntos se complementan a la perfección. Mientras que uno es más serio y callado, el otro es totalmente extrovertido. ¡En eso no se parecen a vosotros, creo recordar, jajaja!

- Aún no nos has hablado del tuyo, de Max.

- ¿Qué decir de Maximilian? Casi no lo he conocido, vosotros habéis hablado con los vuestros, yo sin embargo no, aunque tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, ya que Max parece estar dormido continuamente, es el más pequeño y el más tranquilo, rayando en el desinterés. Tiene la sangre más fría que he visto nunca y el corazón más noble, enamoradizo y desinteresado.

- Jajajaja… y eso solo lo dices porque es el tuyo que si no…

Unos golpes interrumpieron la alegre charla. A Légolas le dio tiempo a decir: "Al menos, ahora ya estamos más aliviados, al saber que no nos tenemos que preocupar por ellos más que por el hecho de que han de volver a sus casas, solo nos queda el otro problema" antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un guardia que anunció que la forastera estaba ahí y deseaba hablar con todo el grupo.

Los chicos llevaban muchísimo rato esperando (y exasperando) la llegada de Aurora. En los jardines, Gus comía unas cuantas manzanas que le habían traído, demostrando así lo que afirmaba siempre: Que los nervios le hacían comer sin control. Leo iba de un lado para otro, amenazando con hacer un surco en el suelo de los jardines. Los gemelos le hacían pases de manos y juegos de ilusionismo a Éldarion, que se había acercado a ellos, dejando a su haya sola. Seal miraba las nubes, tumbado entre las plantas mientras Felipe se leía rápidamente el único libro que Aurora había traído en su bolso y Max parecía recostado en el tronco de uno de aquellos árboles, como dormido.

- Ya está tardando demasiado, ¿no? –Dijo Leo.

- Si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que tiene que explicar, calculo que aún tardará un poquito más, pero no creo que tarde mucho ya. –Explicó Felipe.

- ¿"No creo que tarde mucho ya" cuánto tiempo es? –Preguntó Gus.

- Como mucho tres manzanas, jeje… -Le dijo Mark a Philleas que se rió con su hermano. Leo les miró con cara de incomprensión y los gemelos rieron señalando los huesos de tres manzanas a los pies de Gus, que se estaba comiendo la cuarta. Leo rió ante el "No tiene gracia" por parte de Gus.

- ¿Qué creéis que pasará si no aceptan su propuesta? –Soltó Seal sin pensar.- ¿Creéis que el rey se volverá contra todos nosotros?

- No, no creo que hayan represalias. –Negó Felipe- Solo le dirán que no y ya está.

- Pues ya podrían aligerar.

- Tranquilo, Leo. Si tarda tanto o a) Ha convencido al auditorio y está explicando planes o b) Esta intentándolo aún en vano.

- ¡Gracias, que consuelo! ¡Ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo!

Al final Aurora no tardo tres sino solo una manzana y media en asomarse hacia los jardines y verles. Sonrió para sí misma antes de coger aire y gritarle a toda Arda:

- ¡ARDA'S GAME!

Un coro de muchachos desgañitándose de alegría cual hooligans eufóricos atravesó los jardines, con Leo a la cabeza, llevando a un alegre Eldarion (a quien le habían explicado cual era el plan) a hombros.

- ¿Dónde? –Fue lo primero que se oyó preguntar cuando todos llegaron a los aposentos de la chica, que intentaba callar a la clamorosa masa.

- Aún no lo sabemos, pero por territorio, los lugares más adecuados en cuanto a necesidades son el bosque negro…

- Si, por favor.- Dijo Leo mientras dejaba a Eldarion en la cama de la muchacha-. Tendríais que verlo, os encantaría.

- … o Rohan.

- ¡En medio del desierto! –Exclamó Max, incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué no? Es una zona amplia.

- Porque nos vamos a cocer, por eso. –Protestó Leo.- En el bosque negro…

- …hay un sinfín mas de razones por las cuales, por muy necesitados que anden los elfos oscuros de comercio exterior, no podrías meter a la multitud que esperamos recibir de tooooda Arda. Además figúrate, ¡enanos en medio del bosque negro! Solo imagínatelo. Solo se ha hecho una vez, una.–Propuso Felipe.

- ¿Entonces hay que hablar con el rey, no? –Preguntó Philleas.

- Si, con Eomer, -aclaró Aurora-, que a estas alturas debe estar…

- Cascado. –Terminó Felipe.

- MUY cascado. –Coincidió la muchacha-. Pero aun hay otra cosa. Nos han pedido un favor a cambio del Arda's game.

La muchacha les explicó la conversación que había tenido con los anfitriones tal y como ella la recordaba, empezando con que al principio las negativas habían sido tajantes.

- ¿Sabes acaso cuál es la situación actual de Arda? -Inquirió Légolas.

- Hombre, Éldarion está aquí así que por lo que se, la guerra contra el señor oscuro ya debió de acabar. Sin embargo aparenta ser muy pequeño, así que debe de ser reciente, pero por lo que se de los elfos, no tiene los años que aparenta.- El rey sonrió.- Por lo demás, los documentos se pierden tras la caída del mal_. -"Bien Aurora, buenos reflejos a la hora de explicar que a Tolkien no le dio para más."_ - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada.

- Hombre, podríamos...

- ¡No! No es de su incumbencia.

- Pero podrían ayudar...

- Verás Aurora, lo que no sabes de Arda es que aún quedan orcos, están concentrados en un lugar concreto de Arda y ahí los tenemos. Pero se están removiendo, intentan traspasar las fronteras establecidas. Cada vez tenemos que enviar más hombres a controlarlos.

- Ya hemos intentado reprimirlos, pero ellos se han organizado, son más fieros, más salvajes, no tienen nada que perder y no parecen pensar en cejar en su empeño. No hay peor enemigo que el que no tiene nada que perder y mucho por ganar.

- No podemos pensar en divertirnos teniendo que ocuparnos de esto.

- ¡Todo lo contrario! Casi todo el mundo estará allá, pero a la vez casi todos los soldados y guerreros de todas las índoles, es un cebo perfecto para ellos _-"Y para otros que nos interesan nosotros también"- _y si atacan, solo caerán en la trampa. Vosotros vais a ayudarnos a nosotros a volver a casa, es justo que nosotros os ayudemos a vosotros con vuestro problema.

Hubo que deliberar entre los anfitriones mientras la muchacha esperaba fuera, pero al final le dieron el sí. Deberían aprender a luchar, pues irían en primera línea de batalla si los orcos se presentaban. Era un plan arriesgado, pero podía funcionar.

Poco tardaron los mensajeros, de un reino al de al lado para llevar la petición y traer el sí, aunque fue mucho para los chicos. La misma tarde que llegó la misiva de Rohan los chicos partieron, junto con diez hombres que les ayudarían a montar las tiendas donde ellos dormirían, justo en medio del emplazamiento. Aparte de ellos partieron cincuenta mensajeros que salieron en todas direcciones, reclamando los cinco mejores artesanos (para montar la estructura) y cinco personas más (para encargarse de tareas varias) de todas las ciudades que quisieran participar, a cambio claro de un sueldo correspondiente. Mientras tanto, los chicos y la chica fueron recibidos por diez rohirrim, que se iban a encargar (por cortesía de Aurora) de vigilar de noche las obras, por si acaso, además de hacer de mensajeros y transportistas, pues los caballeros y la damita necesitaban comida y mantas.

Conforme iba llegando más y más gente, los chicos se hicieron con un buen grupo de elfos, enanos, hobbits y hombres, que daban a los chicos la oportunidad de trabajar entre amigos, sorprendentemente deprisa a pesar de discutir varias medidas y previsiones.

El recinto denominado "Arda's game" emulando al "New Haven's game" al que jugaban la mayoría de chicos en un campamento cuando eran niños, había sido planeado por Aurora como un recinto vallado de unos 500 x 750 m que contendría, desde su única puerta de entrada (siempre pegados a las paredes) comenzando por la derecha: las enormes caballerizas, una gigantesca zona que haría esquina donde podrían instalarse aquellos participantes de las competiciones que viajaran en carromatos para poder dormir; luego unos metros más allá, "el ring" montado con cintas de cuero que harían de valla con los cuatro postes que delimitarían la zona que se iba a destinar a las competiciones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (con un brazalete de plata para el vencedor como premio), combate con arma ligera (con una reproducción de una espada elfica en miniatura de plata para el vencedor como premio) y arma pesada (con una reproducción de un mandoble en miniatura de plata para el vencedor como premio).

Al otro lado de esta, tocando la siguiente esquina, la pista que, como su buen nombre indicaba, no sería más que una pista americana de obstáculos (con un anillo de plata para el vencedor como premio). Unos metros más allá tendría su lugar el campo de justa (con un caballo en miniatura de plata para el vencedor como premio) y a dos metros estaría la pista de tiro con arco (con uns flecha de plata para el vencedor como premio). Para ver bien esta prueba, la de lírica (con una pluma de plata para el vencedor como premio) y la de voz (con una cadena de plata con una perla para el vencedor como premio) se iba a crear un palco, especialmente hecho para los representantes de cada una de las razas participantes en el "Arda's game". La pruebas de voz y lírica se iban a realizar en un tablado de madera de bastante altura, donde también se anunciarían en resto de premios, incluido el de ingenio, (con un pergamino de plata para el vencedor como premio) que se iba a realizar en una tienda cerca de la entrada. Dicha tienda sería tres veces más grande que la colocada justo nada más entrar, donde la gente se inscribiría, a cambio de una moneda por cada prueba en la que se participase.

Como les sobraba tiempo gracias a la ayuda recibida, los chicos podían divertirse, practicar para participar en las pruebas o incluso viajar a Rohan con alguna partida de intercambio de rohirrims a comprar cosas o a deambular por las calles hasta que saliera la siguiente partida de repuesto. Así fue como los chicos aprendieron canciones, poemas y leyendas de enanos, hombres elfos y hobbits, y estos aprendieron canciones de sus nuevos amigos. Leo aprovechaba sus ratos para practicar con el arco y las espadas ligeras como un poseso, casi siempre combatiendo con estas últimas contra Gus, que mejoraba notablemente en su manejo del hacha, aunque no pensaba presentarse como caballero en el "Arda's game".

- ¡Dentro de nada ya seré el mejor!-No paraba de repetir cada vez que vencía a Gus o que le daba a la diana más lejana, aunque no fuera en el centro.

- ¡Sigue soñando! -Le decían los elfos que iban llegando al recinto y practicaban junto a él o, simplemente, sus compañeros de trabajo.- Aquí van a medirse los mejores, no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad.

Cada día la muchacha colocaría un pergamino con una prueba y su correspondiente explicación, en el transcurso de los nueve días anteriores al comienzo del plazo de inscripción, es decir, del decimo primero al vigésimo día de trabajo. Por último, el último día antes de que la gente que ya había llegado pudiera comenzar a inscribirse e instalarse, Aurora instauraría como estaba previsto, en la entrada el último pergamino donde se explicaba la última prueba: Arda's game, una gimkana, compuesta por todas las pruebas anteriores, que no eran más que un simple entrenamiento comparadas con esta (con un deseo realizable para el vencedor como premio).

- ¡Teniendo en cuenta la dificultad de superar todas las pruebas y que los jueces de cada una se pondrán en contra de los participantes, el que consiga pasar Arda's game se ha ganado el deseo! –Exclamó Aurora la noche anterior al decimo día.- Venga, caballeros. Buenas noches, merecen descansar.

- Auri, últimamente estas muy seria. –Comentó Max cuando ya todos los caballeros se habían ido al resto de tienda, ya que los chicos y la muchacha dormían juntos, aunque en la tienda había un espacio reservado y especialmente creado para que la chica se cambiara de ropa y se aseara un poco, haciendo un circulo con sus respectivos sacos y con sus macutos en la cabecera de cada uno..

- Si, tienes razón. Llevas seria un puñao de tiempo. –Coincidió Philleas, metiéndose en su saco, entre su hermano Mark y Seal.

- Echo de menos a Eldarion, será eso. –Contestó Aurora.

- ¡Ese **hijo de elfo****_s_****,** te tiene enamorada, jajaja…! -Rió Felipe mientras se subía su manta hasta el cuello, mirando a Seal en un lado y luego a Leo en el otro.

- No es para tanto, solo echo de menos como se subía encima de mí para despertarme, o como se metía en mi cama a escondidas por que no podía dormir. Echo en falta su manera de reír y su carita de inocente, su curiosidad mórbida…

- ¡Pues eso, que estas enamorada del chiquillo! –Aclaró Gus, terminando de guardar unas cosas en su macuto, entre los de Mark y Maximilian.

- ¡Que gracioso! –Dijo Aurora abriendo su huequecito (ya que a ese follón de mantas no se le podía llamar saco ni cama ni nada que no fuera madriguera o similares) entre Max y Leo.

**[[Ahora viene una "charla culebrón" entre Leo y Aurora, el que no quiera leer que no la lea ya que no es relevante para la historia y pase al capítulo siguiente.]]**

- Auri, Auri ¿estás dormida? –Preguntó el joven elfo en voz baja cuando oyó los ronquidos del resto de chicos.

- Nooo, ronco porque me gusta. –Dijo la mentada en voz baja y con poca vocalización.- Bueno, ¿qué quieres? –Preguntó de nuevo tras un rato de silencio, incorporándose.

- _"Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, sabes que haría cualquier cosa solo por verte sonreír durante un segundo, que te quiero con toda mi alma y más que al aire que respiro y que… bueno, se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí aunque te comportes conmigo de ese modo tan extraño, que no puedo cambiar lo que ha ocurrido y lo que has sufrido pero quisiera…"_ –No, nada. Déjalo. Auri. –Dijo Leo tras un rato de silencio que la chica había aprovechado para coger la posturita en su madriguera.

- Queeeee…

- Últimamente estás muy callada, fría, tristona y distante.

- Es por Eldarion, ya lo he dicho, le echo de menos.

- No, no quiero decir en general, digo para conmigo. De todo lo que has hablado hasta ahora entre nosotros, ¿qué me habrás dedicado a mí en persona? un….dos por ciento de tus palabras o algo así.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas?

- No me interpretes mal, es así como lo veo. Te he llegado a sorprender evitando mirarme cuando te miro, harto de tener tus ojos clavados en mi todo el tiempo y sin embargo ni me hablas.

- Boh.

- No, te hablo en serio. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

- ¡Nada!

- No es por meter el dedo en la llaga pero yo creo que sí que te pasa algo y que, además, tiene relación con Thomas. ¿Me escuchas? Deberías superarlo.

- ¡El hecho de que tu superes las cosas y seas tan fuerte no significa que los demás lo seamos también, ni que lo tengamos que ser, ni te da ningún derecho a ser insensible con los que nos cuesta más afrontar las adversidades de la vida!

- Pero ¿de qué vas? ¡Ahora soy un insensible! ¿Te crees que a mí no me afecta que mi mejor amiga sea cruel conmigo y me deje de lado cuando no le he hecho nada, quizás porque le recuerdo la realidad: que no fue culpa mía que su novio, es decir, MI PROPIO HERMANO haya muerto por un accidente, por estar en el lugar y momento menos oportunos? ¿Crees que no he deseado morirme muchas veces si con ello tenía la certeza de saber que Thom seguiría vivo? ¡Tú eres la insensible! ¡Eres uno de los seres más crueles que me he tirado a la cara, Aurora! ¿Aurora? –El chico se levantó para ver a una Aurora hecha un ovillo y llorando en silencio a la luz de una de las antorchas de los rohirrim nocturnos.- Eh, eeeh, lo siento. No quería… yo… -Dijo titubeando y acercándose a aquella masa temblorosa.

- No, si tienes razón, no debí comportarme así, pero me recordabas tanto a Thomas así, sin camiseta ni blusa ninguna, despechugado, trabajando en uno de los sueños de tu hermano: un torneo a lo medieval que fuera de verdad, que…

- Venga, tranquila. –La intentó tranquilizar el elfo, acercándose a ella con su manta y su macuto que le hacía de almohada.- Ven, abrázate a mí. Supongo que solo estábamos tensos y teníamos que soltarlo, aunque le doliera al otro. –El chico se acomodó junto a su amiga, que apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero.

- Lo siento, snif.

- Yo más.

- Nada de peleas, debemos unirnos para ser fuertes. Yo cuidaré de ti, no te preocupes. –Dijo el chico dándole a su amiga un beso en la frente.

- Yo ya me cuido solita.

- Pero yo soy el más ágil, el más fuerte, el de los sentidos más agudizados de los dos.

- Aprovecha mientras puedas. Además, aun no sabes bailar.

- Seguro que no se me da mal del todo.


	5. Comenzamos

**5. Comenzamos**

**La chuletilla sigue siendo la de siempre, aunque en esta ocasión creo que no la necesitaremos. Este es, si no me equivoco, el capitulo más largo y tedioso de leer y relatar, pero claro, es clave para lo que a continuación ocurrirá. Sin embargo, procuraré reducirlo en la medida de lo posible y quitar aquello que considere menos importante.**

Desde aquella conversación, Leo y Aurora parecían estar más unidos, incluso cruzaban miradas de comprensión y complicidad.

En lugar de los cuatro días previstos se pensó en tardar incluso ocho, dada la cantidad de participantes, sobre todo para la "Arda's game", prueba para la cual, el resto solo servía de mero entrenamiento.

Al decimonoveno día llegaron los reyes de los principales reinos de toda Arda (Como pasó con Gondor, representado por Aragorn) o, en su defecto, representantes del reino en cuestión (como ocurrió con el Bosque Negro, con Legolas a la cabeza), acompañados por los últimos visitantes del torneo y la guardia personal de cada uno de los monarcas. ¡Qué risas no salieron de la boca de Aurora al volver a tener junto a ella al principito Eldarion para alegrarla con su inocencia!

Se tuvo que desmontar las tiendas del centro del recinto –donde se alojaban los que habían montado este- para colocarlas en un espacio de tierra vacío, junto con otras muchas más del resto de gentes. Aún con los sueldos y deudas correspondientes pagados, sobraron 225 monedas de oro que acabaron en las arcas del anciano rey Eomer como gratitud.

Al fin pasaron los veinte días y hubo un aforo completo en el desierto, donde alrededor del Arda's game vallado se colocaron puestos de comerciantes y vendedores, sobretodo de comida para semejante multitud de gente.

Se empezó por la pista americana, la cuarta en cuanto a gente apuntada y la más rápida en realizarse, ya que los concursantes participaban en grupos de cuatro, agrupados por constituciones. De cada grupo se escogía al vencedor, quedando en total dieciséis elegidos, agrupados de nuevo en grupos de cuatro, tratando de que fuera acorde a las constituciones y al tamaño de los campeones (lo que, en esta ocasión, era más difícil). Tras esta segunda eliminatoria quedarían solo cuatro, de los cuales se vería quien era el mejor. Tras dos eliminatorias quedaron: un elfo procedente de Rivendel, "muy majo" según la amistad que este había entablado con Leo; un guerrero de Gondor, un herrero de Bree y un rohirrim. Unos animaban a quien les había parecido que lo había hecho mejor, otros a los de su propia patria o a los de su raza…. Originándose un cumulo de voces varias y, por qué no decirlo, de rencillas aún sin curar entre pueblos. A la segunda prueba, el herrero resbaló, cayendo al barro y doblándose de mala manera una pierna; en la tercera, el guerrero de Bree, que acababa de competir saliendo victorioso, ya se veía cansado y le fallaron los brazos al primer intento, haciéndole perder un tiempo valioso. Solo quedaban dos, que competían como si en ello les fuese la vida, concentrados en su trabajo, bajo la atenta mirada de los gemelos, Seal y Felipe acompañados de dos jueces más. Fue una última prueba muy dura entre el Rohirrim y el elfo de Rivendel, que ganó este primero por muy poco. Prácticamente habían llegado al mismo tiempo, no sabían exactamente quien había llegado primero y los cuatro tuvieron que debatir durante un rato antes de dar el veredicto y comparar lo que habían visto los ojos de cada uno.

Se dio un descanso para que los posibles participantes de la primera prueba descansaran y estuviesen frescos para la segunda. Dio tiempo a comer, ya que habían decidido que la prueba de arquería se haría después de comer. "Dos pruebas por día estará bien" acordaron.

Siguieron con la competición de tiro con arco, la quinta en gente apuntada, aprovechando la claridad del día y la rapidez de realización de la prueba (competidores de cinco en cinco, todos mezclados). En esta ocasión los jueces serían Leo y Arwen (por su capacidad de visión), Aurora y Aragorn (por su conocimiento de las reglas) y Gandalf y Max (este último por….que le tocó en suerte, y aunque al principio parecía desganado, al final estaba emocionado y todo con la prueba). El mago aprovechó la ocasión para entablar amistad mientras que al chico no le dictaban números. Por supuesto podían participar todos, entre los cuales participó el príncipe Legolas y dos gemelos castaños, elfos también, que recordaban a los dos Papopoulos.

- ¡Esa parejita me suena! Felipe. ¡Felipe! Mira a esos dos. No son…

- ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Son Elladan y Elrohir! ¡Son los hermanos de Arwen, los hijos de Elrond!

La competición fue amena e interesante, ya que no todos los participantes reaccionaban a tener un tiempo predeterminado en el cual tenían que disparar sus flechas del mismo modo. Más de uno se ponía nervioso, aunque bien es cierto que más de uno se crecía con la presión. Las dianas de la primera prueba, las más cercanas a los competidores valían menos puntos, y la gran mayoría superó las expectativas. Pero la prueba estaba diseñada para que fuese una criba, que quedase eliminado aquel que no superase el mínimo exigible de la prueba hasta que solo quedase uno.

- ¡Ay! –Anunció Leo- A los 800 metros, uno de los gemelos ha calculado mal un tiro. Le va a salir caro, no sé si le va a llegar para pasar a la siguiente fase.

- ¿Donde le ha dado? –Preguntó Max, sin quitar los ojos del papel donde iba apuntando todas las puntuaciones.

- Esteeee….Azul de dentro, que es el que te he dicho que le va a salir caro… Rojo, no sé si amarillo, luego lo medirá Felipe con precisión y Amarillo X.

- Me encanta cuando dices Amarillo X, -dijo Aurora con sarcasmo, sarcasmo que tuvo que explicar por la mirada de confusión que le lanzaba Leo-. Suena a "Amarillo lycra de Lobezno en X-Men". Se dice 6, no sé s 10 X. Si no, Max no se va a aclarar.

- ¿Ves? La X estaba por ahí… Tampoco me he ido mucho.

- Sea lo que sea, no pasa. Aunque tuviese un 9, con ese 6 no le llega le faltaría o uno o dos puntos para llegar a completar la marca.

Igual que Elrohir –pues ese era el gemelo- cayeron muchos más. Hubo incluso que poner dianas muy muy lejanas y de movimiento improvisado –atando largas cuerdas una a cada lado de cada poste de la diana y moviéndolos entre dos grupos de personas por poste, estirando y aflojando las cuerdas, de un lado hacia otro). Al final quedó la competición muy igualada entre Legolas y Elladan, ganando este último.

Ya apretaban las ganas de cenar, así que se decidió que las pruebas liricas, dada la ingente cantidad de gente apuntada, se harían durante las cenas para ir ahorrando tiempo y tener siete u ocho noches, tiempo de sobra.

Participó mucha gente recitando sus poesías y cantando sus canciones en distintas lenguas, explicando en caso de no estar hecha en la lengua común, de que trataba el poema. Juzgaron Gus por la lengua enana, Felipe por la lengua de los hombres y Aurora por la lengua élfica, acompañados cada uno de un respectivo juez por cada lengua. Se decidió hacer tres premios, uno por lengua, así tener varias modalidades.

Al segundo día, que amaneció nublado, se decidió que se aprovecharía la mañana en las justas, ya que voces sabias decían que por la tarde iba a llover y los competidores de la siguiente prueba hacían de todos modos su prueba a cubierto. Seal, Aurora y los gemelos Papopoulos juzgaron junto con otros cuatro jueces las justas. Llamó la atención que, como se anunciaban los competidores, cuando a un caballero le tocó competir en la final con el rey Aragorn, este se detuvo. Se rindió, simplemente. Era mucho problema y mucha preocupación herir a propósito al rey de Gondor, como suele ocurrir en las justas. Hasta el rey propio Aragorn reconoció que su victoria no era justa, así que delegó su victoria en el caballero en cuestión, suscitando comentarios y miradas, aunque los cuatro jóvenes jueces estaban de acuerdo: la humildad de Aragorn era loable y estaban los cuatro muy orgullosos de alojarse en su casa.

Tras comer llegó la prueba de ingenio: una serie de pergaminos con enigmas, cuyas respuestas se escribían en un pergamino marcado por los propios jueces para seguridad común –como si se tratara de un examen-. Había muchos enigmas que valían más o menos puntos según su dificultad, pero claro, los competidores no sabían cuanto valía cada enigma. Toda una tarde tranquila y nada lluviosa hasta la hora de la cena, que muchos pasaron jugando y contando historias, cantando canciones…

- ¿Quién narices puso el enigma del arquero? –Rugió Felipe con cara de psicópata enfurecido, irrumpiendo en la tienda de los chicos, donde Leo y Auri mantenían una conversación privada –de cabezas cercanas y sonrisas cómplices- junto al fuego que habían encendido en el centro, abriendo el trozo central de la tienda para que se fuese el humo.- ¡Me he tirado la mayor parte del tiempo intentando resolver el enigma de marras!

- Yo. –Dijo Aurora, molesta por la interrupción.- Y no era para tanto. Apareció en el concurso mensual de enigmas del mi instituto

- ¿Que querías? ¿Ser el más listo de la Tierra Media por que ya te sabías los enigmas que proponíamos? –Preguntó Mark, que hacía treses en rayas con su hermano en un tablero improvisado de cuatro palos con piedras grandes y chiquititas para distinguir las de cada gemelo.

- Por culpa de tu maldito enigma se me han adelantado, ¿sabes? ¡Un enano ha entregado su pergamino antes que yo! –Continuó acusando Felipe a Aurora, sin atender a las razonables explicaciones del más tranquilo de los gemelos.

- ¡Anímate! El hecho de que lo haya hecho antes que tú no implica que lo haya hecho todo bien. ¡No te preocupes, bebe y olvida tus penas! –Sugirió Philleas con cara de estar… contento.

- Pero no te confíes….los enanos somos todos muy listos, jajaja...

- ¡Fíjate si me he obsesionado con el enigma que de tanto que me lo he leído me lo he aprendido de memoria!

Por presumir de certero

un arquero atrevido

se encontró comprometido

en el lance que refiero:

Y fue, que ante una caseta

de la feria del lugar

presumió de no fallar

ni un tiro, ni una flecha.

Y el feriante alzando el gallo

diez monedas quiso pagarle

por cada acierto y cobrarle

a seis monedas el fallo.

Dieciséis veces tiró

el arquero afamado

y al fin dijo, despechado

por los tiros que falló:

Mal arco fue el cebo

y la causa de mi afrenta

pero, ajustada la cuenta

ni me debes ni te debo.

Y todo el que atentamente

este relato siguió

podrá decir fácilmente

cuantos tiros acertó.

- ¿Ese no es con una escopeta?

- ¿Vas a explicarles tu a los de la Tierra Media lo que es una escopeta?

- ...No.

- Bueno, no es tan difícil. Si le cobraban 6 monedas por fallo y 10 por acierto –dijo Max, que charlaba con Gandalf hasta aquel incidente, dibujando los numeritos en el suelo con un palo- y el chico tira 16 veces sabemos que X veces que acierta por 10 monedas menos Y veces que falla, por 6 monedas…

10X-6Y= 0

…da resultado cero, ni me debes ni te debo. Entonces piénsalo. Si lo pasamos al otro lado. Lo que le pagan por todos sus aciertos y lo que le cobran por todos sus fallos es lo mismo!

10X=6Y

Si yo te doy esta sencilla operación y te digo: ponme dos números que, multiplicándolos por los dos que tienes (10 y 6) den lo mismo. ¿No pensarás en invertirlos? ¡Así no te complicas!

- ¡Ay, señor! Siiii… 10 x 6 es lo mismo que 6 x 10, así que ¡acertó seis veces y fallo diez! ¡Sí que lo tengo bien! ¡Menos mal! ¡Mira que me costó sacarlo, hice ecuaciones y todo ahí!

- Es que ES una ecuación sencillita -aclaró lo ha sacado por intuición.

A la cena la acompañaron mas canciones, juzgadas según su lengua por los mismos jueces de la noche anterior.

En el tercer día se combatió por la mañana con arma ligera y por la tarde con arma pesada. Gus se apuntó a la competición de arma pesada pero los competidores eran demasiado buenos y le despacharon a la primera de cambio. Al final de todas las rondas eliminatorias ganó un fornido herrero. Ambas pruebas tenían, a pesar de que solo Gus se había apuntado a una de ellas, cuatro jueces cada una ajenos al grupo de jóvenes.

En el arma ligera hubo un combatiente que, quizás por su estatura era impresionantemente ágil. "Es un palillo chino" o "se escurre como el jabón" fueron comentarios salidos de las mentes y bocas de los chicos que, igual que el público, estaban impresionados con la sencilla estrategia del personaje, que iba escalando en la clasificación: Aprovechaba su flexibilidad y agilidad para ir esquivando y cansando a su oponente sin cansarse él y, cuando su oponente estaba agotado, arremetía con toda sus saña sin que el pudiese esquivar bien. Iba siempre oculto, a excepción de sus manos. Llevaba un casco de cuero con alerones que le cubría tanto la cabeza como las orejas y el cuello, por lo que solo se le veía la cara. Al menos se la veían los combatientes, porque lo que se dice los jueces aún no sabían quien era, ni siquiera su nombre. Daba igual a quien se enfrentara, enano, elfo o humano. Tarde o temprano se cansaba y el pequeño combatiente aprovechaba su ocasión. Sin embargo, otro combatiente observó la técnica y resolvió para vencerle en un combate eliminatorio en el cual les tocaría juntos hacerse al cabo de un rato el cansado y darle con su propia medicina a su contrincante. Así lo hizo. Esta táctica descolocó mucho al menudo combatiente, que acabó por los suelos, con sus espadas a más de un metro de él y derrotado. El público aplaudió, no se sabe si por la victoria por primera vez de alguien contra aquel escurridizo personajillo o por lo bien que habían luchado los dos. Agotado y vencido, el personaje se quito el caco, mostrando dos coletas rojizas bajas con la raya en zig-zag y las gomas de color rosa chillón con sendas margaritas blancas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! -Gritó Felipe al ver esas coletas-. ¡Creo que ya hemos encontrado a Boromir!

Más de una cabeza se giró por la mención al muerto de Felipe, entre otras la cabeza de su hermano Fáramir y las de sus compañeros, que miraron después al derrotado combatiente mientras Felipe se reía a mandíbula batiente. Del cerco salía una muchacha vestida de combatiente, con armadura de cuero. Sus dos coletas y sus ojos marones delataron su identidad a los amigos. Al verlos a todos juntos con ropas medievales, la chica corrió hacia ellos, a abrazarlos como una desesperada. Todo fueron risas e historias, lagrimas y anécdotas. Habían hallado al miembro que les faltaba.

- Mithrandir. ¿Podrías iluminarnos? ¿Quien es la muchacha?-Preguntó Légolas, observando a los chicos, abrazados y riendo sin parar-.

- Solo sabemos que la ha traído Fáramir.

- Por lo que veo y percibo la muchacha se llama Barbara, aunque también la conocen por Barbie o Preppy.

- Faramir dice que ella afirmaba venir de Omsk... igual que tu chico, Maximilian, ¿no?

- No, Maximilian es de Moscú. Al parecer ella tiene una gran afición por las cosas de colores rosados y cuanto más caras, mejor. Maximilian y ella eran amantes pero...

- ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

- Lo veo hasta yo, Aragorn. -Replicó Legolas, que aclaró las cosas después-. Mira la pose de todos. ¿No ves tensos a la nueva y a Maximilian? ¿Como si no estuviesen a gusto del todo en presencia del otro? Es lo mismo que les pasa a veces a Leo y a Aurora. Esas cosas se ven, sobre todo si uno está soltero. Jajajaja...

- Jajajaja, ya. Pero tu soltería es crónica. Eres el primer elfo enfermo de toda Arda. ¡Enfermo de soltería!

Hubo risas, hubo llantos, y hubo historias como para no dormir aquella noche. Noche en la que se decidió de una vez por todas ayudar a que Aurora cumpliese su promesa y diseñar un plan, una estrategia anti-orcos. Después de las sucesivas cenas y pruebas, irían diseñando los chicos un plan de acción que presentarían cuando estuviese listo a sus respectivos...¿cómo lo llamó Leo? Ah, sí, Tierramedianos!... O a los que quedaran de ellos.

Al cuarto día solo quedaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La tarde quedaría reservada para descansar y prepararse para el "Arda's game", para el cual (dado el premio que se otorgaba al ganador) se había apuntado unos tres cuartos del total de la gente. No era necesario superar las pruebas para participar en la última, y aquellos que ganaran alguna prueba podían igualmente optar por el "Arda's Prize", es decir, el deseo realizable durante un día completo. También debían prepararse los trajes de los ocho chicos, sobretodo el de Bárbara, que acababa de llegar para sorpresa de todos. Ellos serían los que decidirían si los participantes superaban sus respectivas pruebas y pasaban a la siguiente. Los trajes quedaron chulísimos con la inestimable ayuda de Arwen y de otras doncellas, algunas de ellas, participantes en las pruebas. Estaban los nueve muy guapos.

Para el día siguiente, el quinto de los ocho días, ya estaban todos los candidatos al amanecer, cuando fueron citados, en la cerca del "Arda's game" junto con los chicos. Eowin se ocupó de ir llamando con intervalos de tiempo a cada uno de los participantes mientras los chicos tomaban sus puestos en el circuito. Todo un día repitiendo la misma prueba a cientos de personas distintas que le deben dar a uno su nombre, intentarlo y recibir el veredicto. A la hora de comer incluso se pidió a todos que permaneciesen donde se habían quedado, que les traerían pan de lembas a todos. Así lo hicieron, y después de comer se continuaron las pruebas. Aun quedaba gente, así que se apuntaron los nombres por orden de participación en cada prueba en un pergamino. Así se continuó durante el sexto y el séptimo. Durante las noches había una notable complicidad entre las dos parejas, los unos por que se seguían queriendo a pesar el tiempo, los otros por lo extraño de su situación sentimental. Los unos decidieron, y así lo anunciaron al grupo para que no hubiesen coñas ningunas, que ya estaban mayorcitos para eso, que iban a volver juntos, mientras que los otros no decían nada al respecto y simplemente se trataban con mucha confianza, como si salieran, pero sin haberlo confirmado ni desmentido.

Al octavo por fin se anunciaron los respectivos ganadores.

- Y por último, -anunció Barbara- la ganadora del Arda's game es... -Un cuerno anunció problemas por el Este, interrumpiendo cualquier alegría.

Todos se alarmaron, no hubo hombre que no llevara arma sin tenerla presta al combate y no hubo arma en los estantes que no acabara en manos de todo aquel que pudiese manejarla. Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir... incluso Eomer, estaban en primera línea de batalla. Los nueve chicos llegaron corriendo junto a ellos, haciendo valer su promesa.

- ¡Rey Aragorn!

- ¡Ya estamos aqui!

- Llevamos mucho tiempo diseñando esta estrategia. Tiene que salir bien.

- Lograremos vencer a... ¡ay, no!

Los chicos miraron hacia donde miraba Aurora, la ultima en dar explicaciones a los jefes de las tropas. En las mentes de todos se formó el mismo nombre...

...Salazar Harris...


	6. Algo

6. Algo

Hoy, uno cortito, ya que hay dos escenas (la batalla y la espera en el bosque) que no me gusta como quedan cuando las escribo y me retrasan, atascándome, además de no ser para nada relevantes en la historia. Espero que os guste, gracias a NatShinigami por no dejarme parar.

Chuletilla:

Normal: Diálogos y acciones.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos. (Entre otras cosas van con comitas)_

**Negrita: Conversación en eldar o quenya.**

**_Negrita cursiva: Conversación en lengua enana._**

Los chicos miraron hacia donde miraba Aurora, la ultima en dar explicaciones a los jefes de las tropas. En las mentes de todos se formó el mismo nombre...

...Salazar Harris...

A cada uno le iba saliendo la vena "tierramediana" al tiempo que sus instintos más primitivos conforme vieron a aquel joven pelo castaño y ojos grises como un cielo de tormenta.

- **_Solo decidme que ese no es "Algo"._**

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

- De física sabe.

- **¿Cómo se atreve...?**

- ¿Quién es?

- **_Una antigua plaga_**, digo... una antigua plaga.

La reacción del muchacho fue si cabe de más sorpresa: no solo estaba él allá como había pensado, con la consiguiente supervivencia en pleno campo. Sino que famélico y extenuado, había ido hacia donde había visto bullicio y ruido, encontrándose un New Haven's game medieval. Y para más inri, al llegar había visto por un lado una tropa de orcos enfurecidos y por otro, no solo a algunos de los personajes de la trilogía Tolkeniana, sino a amigos, enemigos y desconocidos, que le miraban con curiosidad, sorpresa o incluso furia. Aquello era surrealista.

- **Esto lo cambia todo...**

- ¡Esto no cambia nada! -Sentenció Aurora- ¡Esos bichos no pueden ir sueltos! ¡La estrategia es la misma! ¡Barbie, cabalga hacia ese tío y procura que siga vivo hasta que esto termine! ¡Leo, Gus y Max, ya sabéis que hacer! ¡Los gemelos, sustituid a Bárbara! Vosotros dos, tened valor. Nuestros asuntos pueden esperar.

Ninguno de los chicos, por el motivo que fuera y sin importar su posición, se salvó de esa congoja en el estómago y esa incertidumbre de las preguntas que les surgieron en su momento y ahora les volvían a surgir: _"¿Estamos aquí realmente? Y si es así... si nos matan aquí... ¿moriremos y no podremos volver a casa?", "¿Es esto un mal sueño y cuando muera despertaré?" "¿A quién se le ocurre meterse en semejante berenjenal sin saber luchar?", "No queda tiempo, la batalla se acerca"._ A una orden de Aragorn, cada cual ocupó su papel con los arqueros, los espadachines, los caballeros...

La estrategia no era mala del todo, aunque los orcos eran muchos y reducirlos para relegarlos a su sitio conllevó varias bajas y algunos heridos, entre ellos la propia Aurora recibió un tajo en las costillas.

Conforme fueron curando a los heridos, separando a Algo de la furia asesina de Gus, con un brazo en cabestrillo (¡**_Soltadme que lo mato con el otro_**!), y después de que quemaron a los muertos, fuera al mogollón en el caso de los orcos o con solemnidad en el caso de los guerreros, los diez chicos se reunieron para interrogar, junto a donde Aurora descansaba, al décimo; presuponiendo de antemano y con poco margen de fallo que él era ese algo.

- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? -Preguntó Seal.

- Se llama Salazar Harris, viene de Portugal pero se instaló en Omsk. -Aclaró Bárbara.

- La pregunta es ¿cómo nos has hecho esto y como salimos de aquí, empollón, celoso matón de...?

- ¡Gus! Ya...

- ¡No, Leo! Confiesa o te juro que te...

- ¡Que me que! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí dentro, mole!

- Vayamos por partes, ¿sí? A ver, de empollón a empollón -tomó la palabra Felipe-.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Explotó Phill.

- Pretendía encerrar solo a Gustav en este sitio, es un mundo paralelo al nuestro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! Que. Os lo dije. No me miréis así.

- Así Barbie me tendría a mi solo y se olvidaría de él. Pero por error hubo un fallo en el portal artificial que debería haberse creado en la acera justo a la hora en la que él pasaba para ir al instituto y creó una reacción en cadena de desapariciones. Tengo la teoría de que reaccionó con el WatsApp de la Blackberry de Gus. El tendría de contacto...

- A mí, -completó Leo- que tengo...

- A mi -continuó Aurora- que...

- Me tendría de contacto -siguió Seal-, que tengo de contacto a Felipe...

- Que tengo de contacto por las vacaciones de hace unos años a los gemelos.

- Y luego Gus me tendría de contacto a mi... -sentenció Barbie.

- Que me tienes a mí de contacto.- Terminó Salazar.

- Bueno, la cuestión no es esa, ¿sino cómo lo hiciste? Esto es, ¿cómo volvemos a casa?

- Me temo que no lo sé.

- ¿¡Veis!? ¡Yo lo mato!

- ¡Vaya con el amor!

- ¡Ni amor ni porras! No me gustas, Sal, asúmelo. Nada podrá hacer que tu y yo salgamos. Me gusta Gus, y punto.

- Tranquilos, tenemos cosas que hacer, un festival que terminar, aunque sea sin ceremonias. Habla con la ganadora para su premio, Bárbara. -Ordenó Aurora-. Felipe y Salazar, poneos a pensar cuanto podáis para salir de aquí. Leo, llévate a Gus y haced los macutos. Los gemelos ayudadme a levantarme. La gente no está para fiestas y debemos decidir dónde sobreviviremos a partir de hoy. Seal, Max, ya tenéis trabajo, hablad con la comunidad.

La ganadora del Arda's solo tenía un deseo. Liberar a su marido de la cárcel, metido por robar comida, y así poder alimentar a todos sus hijos. El propio Eomer se encargó de hacerlo personalmente de ayudarles tanto a comer como a hallar un buen trabajo. Entre todos hicieron una parihuela para Aurora y ayudaron a montar a Gus. Felipe y Salazar siempre estaban maquinando, llegados a una conclusión lógica decidieron acompañar a Seal a hablar con los anfitriones, pues precisaban un lugar concreto donde abrir el portal y este no era fácil de hallar, al fin se decantaron por Lothlorien, parecía el mejor sitio posible. Pero no iba a ser fácil viajar allá. Al menos no tendrían que pedir permiso, ya que Celeborn, tras la partida de Galadriel, su esposa, se había retirado a Rivendel.

- Precisaremos de la energía que proporciona el cuarzo, así que ese es el mejor lugar donde establecernos y tratar de energetizar los minerales con electricidad, esperando una tormenta y asegurándonos de que, combinándolos y usando la Ley de...

- ¡Ya, ya! No lo vamos a entender, déjalo estar.

A Aurora le daba mucha rabia estar casi todo el tiempo en la parihuela, sujeta por cada lado a las sillas de los caballos de los dos elfos, que eran los que mejor sabían hacer que sus monturas fueran al compas y no se alteraran. Normal que, consecuentemente, su humor mejorara notabilísimamente conforme le dejaban levantarse, caminar y hacer cada vez más esfuerzos. Irían solo Aragorn y Legolas por parte de los anfitriones, junto con los diez muchachos. Les estaban agradecidos por la ayuda prestada, así que se ofrecieron a acompañarlos.

Tras varios y extenuantes días de viaje y noches de escuchitas por parejas, a saber: entre los dos anfitriones, los dos nuevos novios, los dos gemelos, los dos empollones, Aurora y Leo y los dos roncadores sobrantes, la comitiva llegó a Lorien Oeste. La primera pareja se había empezado a dar cuenta de los cambios en las otras cuatro: no había tensión entre la segunda, sino más compenetración; los de la tercera parecían más centrados; de la cuarta Felipe sonreía mas al juntarse con alguien que le complementaba y Salazar a su vez estaba avergonzado de haberlos metido a todos en aquel tremendo lio; también los cuñados sonreían más, no iban a salir juntos, pero al menos se ayudaban mutuamente a superar la muerte del hermano de uno, ex-novio de la otra; y por último los de la quinta pareja estaban más habladores y seguros de sí mismos. Así compenetrados, avanzaban cada vez mejor y más rápido. Incluso pudieron aprovechar algunas plataformas en buen estado de las que usaban los elfos de Lothlorien (se llaman telain, Gus).

Allí se montaron su refugio, un talain por "habitación", con sus fardos y trastos, unidos por puentes de madera, cazando y recolectando, pidiendo prestadas cosas al norte, de donde venía Légolas, a la espera de que se dieran las circunstancias oportunas. Pero aun faltarían un par de semanas para que se acercara tormenta.


	7. De viaje

7. De viaje

Chuletilla:

Normal: Diálogos y acciones.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos. (Entre otras cosas van con comitas)_

**Negrita: Conversación en eldar o quenya.**

**_Negrita cursiva: Conversación en lengua enana._**

[Advertencia, este capítulo va a ser cortito, sorry.]

Allí se montaron su refugio, un talain por "habitación", con sus fardos y trastos, unidos por puentes de madera, cazando y recolectando, pidiendo prestadas cosas al norte, de donde venía Légolas, a la espera de que se dieran las circunstancias oportunas. Pero aun faltarían un par de semanas para que se acercara tormenta.

Había sido un tiempo de acumulación de recuerdos ("Voy a llevarme esta flor y la pondré entre las páginas de un libro"), esperanzas ("Ojalá no olvide el élfico cuando lleguemos a casa") y largas despedidas ("Les vamos a echar mucho de menos"). Llegado el momento, cada quien se colocó las ropas con las que había llegado -para desgracia de algunos, que iban en pijama-. Así no destacarían en su propio mundo.

- ¿Lo lleváis todo? -Volvió a preguntar Aragorn.

- Si, esta todo. ^-^

- ¿Creéis que apareceremos todos juntos o separados?

- No lo sé. Los cálculos pueden ser muy imprecisos.

- Buen viaje, y buena suerte.

Se habían cogido de las manos por si acaso, no fuera que terminaran en OTRO universo paralelo más. A todos les recorrió por sorpresa una descarga por la espalda cuando el rayo impactó en los cuarzos conectados, que les hizo apretar aun más las manos para no separarse. Todo era luz, luego todo oscuridad, perdieron la consciencia y con ella las fuerzas, soltándose.

Para cuando recobraron la consciencia, efectivamente, cada quien estaba en el sitio donde desapareció. En su casa, en la calle...con los consiguientes escándalos de los lugares públicos. Poco importaba eso. Poco importaba el golpe, el cansancio o la suciedad. Todo era echarse sobre los Whats Upp para compartir noticias. _"¿Estás bien?", "He aparecido en el parque", "No os vais a creer qué lio se ha montado cuando he llegado"..._ hasta que empezó a correr la noticia de Whats Upp a Whats Upp.

En Nueva York, Leonard no había aparecido solo en el jardín de su casa...

... Y Aurora tampoco.

Las decisiones tuvieron que ser muy rápidas. Los unos en el cobertizo del jardín de atrás de la casona, los otros en el cuarto de Aurora.

_"Gus dice que Salazar esta avisado, pero no podrá llegar hasta la semana que viene" _

_"Si yo tengo a Aragorn..." _

_"Sep, Légolas"_

_"Hay que juntarlos y esconderlos. Aqui les va a dar algo!"_

_"Tienes alguna idea?"_

_"Si..."_


End file.
